


【罗香/索香】Have Motives To Fuck U

by IveyLau



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau





	【罗香/索香】Have Motives To Fuck U

1.  
这孩子，就这样下去会怎么样呢……

“喂，那边的，还能起来吗？”

漆黑的巷子里，火星显得格外的亮眼；原本微弱的呼吸声闻声后突然变得不规律起来。

真是不好看呢……那个眼神……

他眯起眼，“跟我走吧。”男人这么说着，隐约能看见他未挡住的那半边脸。

2.  
“喂，先把碗刷一下，我养你这么大不是让你吃白饭的。”

山治因靠在沙发上，一边抽着嘴里的雪茄一边翻看着那部从未让罗碰过的宝贝似的手机。

“当心你早晚有一天会被抽死。”罗厌恶的看着他，后者则继续翻着那部手机。

十几年前，刚费力逃出孤儿院的罗决心在这个社会上凭他的一己之力生存下去，最终他也知道了社会的残酷，第四天的时候，已经很久没吃过饭的他被一些流氓狠狠的打了一顿；他蜷缩在巷子里，希望能在这个地方找寻自己最后的温暖。

直到后来，罗被这个叫山治因的男人接回了家中，起初只是山治因对他单方面的问候几句；之后的日子里，罗渐渐的展现出他在医学上的天赋，他也发现了山治因身上的一些创伤，并想为他治疗，但都被他无情的拒绝了。

从第一天起，山治因就要求罗不要为他招惹麻烦，过了几天，山治因就帮他弄到了一份学籍，强迫他去学校里学习，并一再的警告他对外不能透露有关他的半点消息。每学期的家长会只有罗的位置一直空缺着。

3.  
“我不想念书了。”

那是山治因第一次和罗发生争执，最终以山治因强力手段告终。

罗并不是不知道山治因回来扔在他房间地上的衣服都是些上档次的牌子，而对方换衣服的次数屈指可数。也正是因为这样，学校里的同学们都大多对他有着羡慕之情。但山治因就像是刻意伪装出对他毫不在意的样子似的，有些时候甚至连一个眼神都不愿意施舍给他。

4.  
那是罗第一次看见山治因带人回来，准确的说是被人带回来。那是一个绿头发的男子，他在看到罗后明显的惊讶了一下，但他什么都没说，而是把喝的不省人事的山治因弄到房间里去；他明显来过这里。

罗很自觉的回到他自己的房间里去，不一会他就听到了从山治因房间里传来的情爱的声音；他听见山治因染上哭腔的说着‘等等’‘混蛋’的字样，但从之后的架势来看，山治因明显很享受这整个过程。然而他发现自己也硬了。

他没敢出去，直到那个绿头发的男人离开之后。

门关上后不一会儿，罗才小心翼翼的推开了自己的房门向山治因的房间走去，他看见已经睡着了的山治因的脸上还染着粉红的颜色，他走到床前，轻轻的将被子盖到他的身上。他不能装作什么都没有看见，他发胀的下体充分地说明了他的想法。

第二天早上，罗很识趣的没有提到昨天的事情，而山治因闭口不提。

5.  
“别干了。”几年后，罗再次看到满身是伤的山治因狼狈不堪的回到家中，终于忍不住说了出来。

“别说废话。”山治因坐在沙发上，让罗来处理他的伤口；这几年以来，罗就算是知道了他干的是很不体面的工作，也没有为此说过一句话。

“让你放弃就那么难吗？你到底有什么理由非要坚持做下去！”

山治因背对着罗，他看不见罗的脸上有着怎样的神色。

“长大的小子可以这么和我说话了呢……”山治因冷笑，他不想回答罗。

“……”罗依旧没停止手上的动作。

“你说，我为什么要救你呢？”

“谁知道。”同样的，罗也不清楚山治因是出于什么动机才将那时的自己救了回来。

6.  
那天，罗和山治因上了床；这次也是不知道出于什么原因，山治因喝的神志不清；罗一直都很不喜欢那个绿头发的男人，这次他选择请他离开这里。意料之外的，后者只是别有意味的笑笑便转身走了。

进入山治因的时候，罗知道这是趁人之危可耻的做法，但‘有便宜不占王八蛋’，罗握着山治因的性器上下撸动，身下的男人时不时的发出呜咽的喘息声。当然罗也听到了——从山治因口中说出来的。

——索隆。

6.  
“因为我不希望看见你变成我的样子。”

这是山治因说的。


End file.
